Without You BLIND SPOT SongFic
by lilactorgirl
Summary: Double songfic based on BLIND SPOT!Chapter 1  WITHOUT YOU from RENTChapter 2  ANGEL by Sarah McGloughen sp?
1. Chapter 1

Robert Goren sat in a chair in his interrogation room. He held his head in his hands, unsure of what to do. Across the table from him sat Declan, the man he used to look up to, to trust. But that trust was gone now. Bobby's partner Alex Eames was missing… and most likely dead.

"Bobby?" Declan said, breaking the silence that had lasted for five minutes. "Come on. You have to get into his head!"

Bobby suddenly stood up, causing the chair to crash. "Shut up, Declan! Just SHUT UP!"

_Without you,  
the ground thaws,  
The rain falls,  
The grass grows._

Declan frowned. "You're getting too attached Bobby… that's what he wants!"

"Well then he's a good criminal, huh?" Bobby sneered. He left the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him. A tear started to fall.

He started pacing the office. He felt trapped. He was twitching. _God_, he thought. _I can't lose her_. _I can't handle that…_

Suddenly the new captain, Captain Ross, burst out of his office. "Goren—Just got a call from an EMT… they've got Eames."

_Without you,  
The seeds root,  
The flowers bloom,  
The children play._

Goren froze and spun around to face him.

"Where?" Goren

"She's going to Mt. Sinai Hospital," Ross said.

Goren grabbed his coat and was out of the door.

_The stars gleam  
The poets dream  
The eagles fly  
Without you._

"Hold on," he whispered. "Hold on, Eames…" 

He got into their SUV… her SUV… Bobby shivered when that popped into his mind. There was a chance Eames would never drive it again.

Putting that thought out of his mind, Bobby turned the key and shot off toward Mt. Sinai.

_The earth turns  
The sun burns  
But I die  
Without you._

He stopped at a red light. He turned on the radio.

"… and we've just received word that Major Case Detective Alexandra Eames was just found and is being rushed to an undisclosed location…"

Goren snapped the radio off. He felt an itch in his ear, his shoulder… he cursed the light for making him sit… for letting his thoughts come into his head.

He hadn't slept for days… he couldn't. He kept seeing Eames' body… stabbed and cut.

_Without you  
The breeze warms  
The girl smiles  
The cloud moves_

He and Declan had been talking two days before…

"_You have to start accepting the worst possible outcome," Declan said._

"_No!" Bobby said, softly, but very firmly._

Bobby suddenly felt very alone.

_Without you  
The tides change  
The boys run  
The oceans crash_

Bobby pulled into a parking space. As he got out, he saw an ambulance pull up. He raced after it.

The doors opened and an EMT came out, and pulled a stretcher out…

_The crowds roar  
The days soar  
The babies cry  
Without you._

… and there she was. The kind, beautiful, and tough Alexandra Eames was lying on the stretcher, her head wrapped in a bandage.

Bobby's hand went to his mouth. For a moment he just stood and stared.

Then he rushed beside the EMT. "Robert Goren, Major Case. I'm her partner…"

"Rachel Smith," the woman said, not really willing to get into a conversation.

"How… how is she?" Bobby asked.

"She passed out in the ambulance… severe shock. She needs help, and fast."

_The moon glows  
The river flows  
But I die  
Without you_.

Bobby simply grabbed hold of the stretcher and rushed in with Eames. He didn't know what else he could do.

When they reached the ICU, the doctors insisted that Bobby wait outside. Reluctantly, Bobby stayed behind the doors. But he silently was thankful for his height, and he watched through the glass on the doors. They stuck the IV in her hand, and injected medicine into her.

_The world revives  
Colors renew  
But I know blue—  
Only blue  
Lonely blue  
Within me, blue  
Without you._

Bobby kept watching Eames' eyes, but they stayed closed. He shook his head.

"Bobby?"

Bobby turned, and Captain Ross came down the hall.

"How is she?"

"They… they haven't really told me anything," Bobby said. "I got here when they… brought her in. They brought here to ICU… they've been in there since."

Ross nodded. "How long?"

"Just a couple of minutes…" Bobby said. He had turned back to the ICU doors.

Ross looked at Bobby. He sighed. "Bobby... come get some coffee."

Bobby shook his head. "I need to be here…" he hesitated, "captain."

_Without you  
The hand gropes  
The ear hears  
The pulse beats  
_

Ross sighed. He'd heard about the connection Goren and Eames had. He'd been concerned by the affect Eames' kidnapping had had on Goren.

Ross shook his head.

_Without you  
The eyes gaze  
The legs walk  
The lungs breathe._

Finally the ICU doors swung open, and Dr. Rachel Smith came out.

"Detective Goren?"

Bobby nodded. "How… how is she?"

Dr. Smith sighed. "I'll be honest. It looks pretty bad. Someone hit her in the head _really_ hard. Deep bruising on the wrists."

"Any sign of… of…"

Guessing what Bobby was concerned about, Dr. Smith said, "No signs of sexual assault, Detective."

_The mind churns  
The heart yearns  
The tears dry  
Without you._

"Can… can I see her?" Bobby asked timidly.

Rachel nodded. "But as I said, she's still unconscious."

Bobby nodded and headed into the ICU. He found Alex's bed and stood beside her. Her eyes were closed, and he could hear her raspy breathing.

_Life goes on  
But I'm gone  
Cause I die_  
_Without you._

He leaned in and touched her cheek. She was warm at least.

"I need you, Eames," he whispered. "My mother's gone… and now Deakins. You're the only one left who cares about me. You're the only one who… who understands me. Please. Don't leave me."

_Without you._  
_Without you._

_Without you._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
Oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**_

_"Three A.M. too late for you, Polly?" _

_SMACK. Blackness. Arms tied above her head. Blindfolded. Her cell-phone rings. Something cold and sharp runs along her cheek, threatening but not harming. A curtain pulled. And screams filling the air… _

Eames' eyes slowly opened and she saw a large figure over her. She immediately threw her arms up in front of her and screamed. "GET AWAY! LEAVE ME –" 

Bobby grabbed her hands. "Eames! Eames! It's me! It's Bobby. We've got you… you're safe now…"

_**In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you feel  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here**_

Eames breathed heavily. She and Bobby looked each other in the eyes. Eames blinked, and burst into sobs. Bobby leaned forward and wrapped her in his arms. "It's okay, Eames… you're okay. You're okay…"

_**So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time**_

Eames wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck. "Bobby…"

"It's okay, Eames," Bobby said, shocked by how distressed Eames was. "We've got you…"

_**It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**_

The doctor rushed in. "Alexandra! You're awake!"

Eames took a deep breath, unwrapped her hands from around Bobby's neck, and sat back. "Yeah."

"Are you in any pain?" the Doctor asked.

Eames nodded. "My… my head."

"Yes, we think you had a concussion," the doctor said. She looked over all the machines, and took some note on Eames' chart. "You seem stable. That's good."

"How long am I going to be here?" Eames asked.

"A couple of days at least. We want to make sure you're okay." With that she put a hand on Eames' shoulder. "I'll get some medicine for your headache." She left.

_**In the arms of the angel  
Far away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you feel  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here**_

Bobby and Eames sat together quietly for a moment. Bobby took Eames' hand. He asked gently, "Did you see him?"

Eames blinked. "H-Him? You mean Sebastian?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, he sent me a text message from… from your phone."

There was a pause. Then Eames broke the silence. "You called me, didn't you? I… I heard my phone ring."

Bobby nodded.

_**You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here**_


End file.
